When larger wattage lamps and their bulbholders are mounted in a conventional rigid fashion on a light pole, frequently they become damaged by vibration and shock conditions to which they are subjected, especially in heavily industrialized areas. While the bulbholder must be adequately supported in a stable condition from a light pole, nevertheless it is desirable that the bulbholder have some degree of resiliency sufficient to protect the lamp from vibration and shock damage.
In addition, it is highly beneficial and desirable to have a lamp which may be adjusted either upwardly or downwardly so that the light emitted from the lamp may be projected or aimed as desired. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,907provides the total combination of these advantages, however, the structure and the mounting assembly are unduly complicated. Also, the springs are positioned in parallel pairs so that they provide more resistance in one direction than the other which results in non-uniform absorption of the shock.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved shock absorbent bulbholder mounting assembly.